Cigarrillo
by Yunn Mello
Summary: No me dejes, no me dejes ahora. ¿Cómo te has podido ir? ¿Sabes cuánto te necesito para vivir? Sé que te asquea el cigarrillo pero también lo necesito para seguir. One-shot. Advertencias: DarkFic


**Hola C: Algo muy perturbador para el día que espero les... ¿guste?  
><strong>

**Título:** Minuit; "Cigarrillo"

**Tabla / Prompt:** Tabla misteriosa / #28. Persecución

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Claim:** Uchiha Sasuke / Haruno Sakura

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Angst. Asesinato. Psicosis. Gore. Violencia. Totalmente Dark.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cigarrillo"<strong>

persecución

¿Por qué huyes? No encuentro una respuesta a esa incógnita ¿Acaso te aterra mi presencia en nuestro hogar? Te rehúsas a tocar mi piel cuando nos encontramos cerca. Te asquean mis besos, lo sé por la manera en que escondes tu lengua casi llegando a tu garganta. Mi olor te parece repugnante, cuando antes te ahogabas en él.

El cigarrillo apesta hoy, lo sé. A eso te exponías cuando decidimos vivir juntos. Te advertí que mi temperamento era violento y tenía episodios que me arrinconaban en la psicosis. No te importó, dijiste, textualmente, "_todo se curará con mi amor_". Todo estaba bien hasta que uno de esos instantes sin control llegó.

¿Por qué te alejas de mí? Lo que sucedió no fue del todo mi culpa. Sé que mis golpes no son hacia ti, sino hacia la vida. Sé que mis palabras de rencor son hacia mi hermano que me arrebató a mi familia. Sé que mis escupitajos no los mereces tú, sino todos los que se han dedicado a destruir la felicidad que quería.

Pero yo creí que todo eso tú lo sabías.

No me dejes, ¿sabes cuanta falta me haces? Eres lo que me mantiene cuerdo. Eres lo que me hace sonreír a pesar de los amargos recuerdos. El olor a alcohol con un poco de perfume no lo notarás más. Los moretones en tu rostro has comprobado que con maquillaje no se verán.

Cada vez que me miras, tus ojos demuestran rabia. Sé que crees que he sido lo peor en tu vida y que has arruinado tu vida. Yo sé que no es así, ¿no estabas feliz el día en que te di el sí? Esa sonrisa era llena de vida, de alegría. Era esa sonrisa la que me había enamorado e impulsado a seguir.

Otro cigarrillo más que mi ser se engulle, una colilla más que lanzo al suelo, manchando la loseta con sus cenizas. Te molesta, ¿cierto? Me lo expresas con palabras, pero me haces recordar a esa mujer que me golpeaba cuando hacía algo mal en esa casa hogar.

_No me dejes_, pienso. _Perdóname_, sigo pensando mientras mi cuerpo no controla mi fuerza y te continuo insultando con palabras que apenas se distinguen entre tus gritos llenos de miedo. Sigues llorando y me maldices. Dices que nunca debiste casarte conmigo, jamás haberme conocido. Que ahora tienes a alguien que te puede amar.

No sabes el dolor que siento al escucharte decir que hice de tu vida una aberración.

Huyes de mí cuando sabes que he enloquecido. Corres con desesperación, tirando todo objeto que encuentras intentando detenerme. Sabes que no estoy en mis cabales, lo debes saber. Te dije cuando esto comenzó que no podía nunca controlar mis impulsos que podrían desencadenar tu rencor. ¿No lo recuerdas?

No corras, no me dejes. Te detengo de la muñeca y rasguño tu brazo derecho. Bramas del dolor, pero me golpeas con una lámpara que se encontraba sobre un buró. Te zafas de mí tocar y corres hacia la salida de la habitación, hacia el corredor. Yo te sigo, siempre te sigo.

El matrimonio es un pacto que solo terminara cuando la muerte se interponga. Mientras tanto, todo estará lleno de persecuciones en busca de que cumplas la promesa que nos hicimos esa noche en que tus cabellos reposaban en mi pecho, abrazados dándole la bienvenida al ocaso.

Te necesito, no me dejes. Te alcanzo y susurras que no me amas más. Jalo tus cabellos rosados con fuerza, tú chillas de dolor. No intentes huir, te tengo. Eres mía. No corras de mí.

- No me dejes –grito, con miedo a perderte. Tu voz se ha apagado, tus gritos también. Mis brazos se mueven sin que pueda controlarlos y tu piel muestra sangrados. Yo grito de nuevo: - _No me dejes ahora_.

Necesito más de esas pastillas, pienso cuando miro tu cuerpo deshecho debajo del mío. Te levantarás, como siempre lo haces después de esos episodios sin coherencia que me atormentan. Después en silencio tomarás una ducha, manchando el mosaico aquamarina con sangre que después limpiarás.

Maquillarás tu rostro con destreza, camuflajeando todo rastro de violencia. Tus labios curarás con hielo, coloreándolos después de rojo carmín. Nunca volviste a usar un labial durazno, como cuando nos enamoramos. No más.

Me reclamarás por las colillas en el suelo, antes de salir de casa. Regresarás, como siempre lo haces, con la cena. Me mirarás con temor y susurrarás que está lista. Me acercaré y besaré tu cuello con vehemencia, tú te alejarás sin disimular tu asco hacia mí.

En la noche intentaré abrazarte, pero rehuirás de mis brazos. Entonces te pediré que no me dejes, y tú ignorarás mis lamentos. Me levantaré y fumaré más de esos. Tomaré más pastillas y alimentaré más tu veneno.

Eso pasará una vez más. Un círculo vicioso en que tú huyes de mí, y yo te persigo. En que no te consigo y yo me hundo más en mis lamentos absurdos. En que tú me reclamas sobre esos lamentos y yo te violento. Cuando tú te irgues y vuelves a huir de mis brazos. En que mis cabellos arranco con desesperación al saber que te estoy perdiendo.

Miro de nuevo tu cuerpo, esta inmóvil en el suelo. La sangre alrededor de tu silueta mancha tus cabellos, tus labios están entreabiertos, enrojeciendo las perlas que esconden éstos. Tus ojos miran al frente, con miedo. Tienes miedo de mí, y huirás una vez más. Lo sé.

No quiero que me dejes solo.

Te levanto y abrazo, quiero que sepas que te amo. _Te amo, te amo_, te digo en lo bajo. Te susurro que me perdones al oído, te prometo cambiar y me aferro a tu torso. Te pido que no me dejes, que te necesito.

No respondes, sé que me odias. Que quieres correr lejos de mí. Que el dolor que te he ocasionado es más del que podías soportar y no aguantas el olor a cigarrillo que desprende mi piel. Sé que me equivoqué, pero tú aguantarías, creí que lo harías.

Dejo caer tu cuerpo, aventándolo con fuerza. Me asquea tu presencia, la decepción crece en mi interior y unas lágrimas derramo cuando veo tu expresión llena de rencor. A tu lado reposa una botella de alcohol cuyos cristales manchados de tu sangre se encuentran. Creí que me amabas y no te irías.

No me dejes, no me dejes ahora. ¿Cómo te has podido ir? ¿Sabes cuánto te necesito para vivir? Sé que te asquea el cigarrillo pero también lo necesito para seguir.

No huyas de mí, no te refugies en la muerte para partir.

_1,101 words._


End file.
